Just Three More Days
by PASTA300
Summary: Just three more days and Maka will be married.


"Just three more days."

Black Star stopped rubbing the plate with his soapy rag. "Huh?"

Maka still, washing the cup in her hand, gazed out the window. "Just three more days, Black Star."

"Oh." Black Star, finally realizing what she had meant, went back to cleaning the plates, "Three more days until your wedding right?"

She nodded her head. "Yep." She glanced at Black Star. "Wait, why are you helping me do the dishes?"

"Tsubaki said I should help you out since I pigged out during the entire meal … I'm just that big of a star you know. Stars just can't go hungry."

Maka snorted. "Again, with being a 'star'. Just try not to break anything okay?"

Black Star didn't reply. The room became silent for a while. Kid, Soul, Blaire, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki were in the other room chatting and hanging out but as loud as they were, their voices seemed distant.

"I'm … I'm happy for you …" Black Star mumbled making Maka face him in surprise. "I'm happy for you …"

Maka felt a blush creep up her cheeks but she refused to let it. A smirk played across her face. "Thanks Black Star, that's very sweet of you."

Black Star stared as Maka picked up a bowl and started to clean it. When he finally noticed he was staring he began to blush. "Well of course, a star like me has to give recognition to those beneath him as well!" he exclaimed, looking away.

Maka sighed. "If I weren't worn out and my hands weren't wet, I would Maka chop you right now."

Black Star snickered. As he stopped he spoke, "Just three more days, and then you'll be gone," he murmured.

Maka's head shot up. "What?"

"What?" he asked her.

"What you just said …." Maka gave him a puzzled look.

Black Star handed her his bowl and she set it down on the dry towel. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Well yeah but I'll be back soon … It's just an after wedding trip with Soul."

"But you'll still be gone …"

Maka shrugged. "I guess."

"And after your wedding we all won't be a team anymore. The most powerful meister team … We'll all go our separate ways. You and Soul go one way and we'll go another."

Maka looked at him, betrayal in her eyes. "Black Star you shouldn't lie."

"W-what?"

"You said you were happy for me but to me it seems that that's not the case," she shot back.

"Well I-" Black Star stopped himself. "Sorry, I was just … I am happy for you … I was just thinking about the negative things that would happen. There's always a negative side to something. But the positive side is that you've found happiness and love."

Maka's face calmed. She was silent for what seemed like forever until her mouth opened slightly. "Yeah there is a negative side to this. I won't be able to be with you."

"W-what?" The two gazed at each other. Black Star's face plastered with confusion and shock while Maka's face was full of plead and confusion. "Maka-"

"Hey Maka …"

Black Star and Maka almost jumped with surprise as Soul stepped into the kitchen. Soul could feel the tension in the air. "What's up?"

"N-nothing. What is it?" Maka asked, setting down some dishes.

A frown formed on Soul's face but left as soon as it came. "The others want to see your album with all the pictures you took."

Maka forced a smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll get it. Excuse me." As she passed Soul she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wandered off into the storage room upstairs. Soul stared at Black Star who had immediately went back to washing dishes. Suspicion grew but Soul decided to leave it alone. "Don't break any dishes Black Star."

With that Soul slammed the kitchen door behind himself.

Maka could feel herself begin to tense. It was almost time. She stared at herself through the rectangular mirror. Her hair was down with a veil sitting on top of her head. She wore a frilly white long dress and pure white gloves. Maka hesitated when the makeup was being put on but at last she accepted it. With maroon colored lips and pink cheeks, Maka was now ready or was she?

Today was the day … the day of her wedding. Just a few more minutes. She and Soul would be starting a life together. Was she really ready? Maka felt extremely anxious and excited but at the same time she felt guilt nagging at her. The guilt grew with each passing minute.

_Black Star … _

Maka sat down on the fancy chair that was placed in the middle of the room. A few rooms over there were rows and rows of friends and family members, excited for this day, just as much as she was. She had to get it together.

_Maka admit it. It's Black Star …_

Maka sighed.

_You know how you feel about him …_

Maka's breathing gained speed. She felt sick … confused.

_But you love Soul too, don't you?_

"I love Soul," she said. "I love him so much but Black Star …" she wasn't talking to anyone. She was trying to make sure that she didn't lie to herself._ It's just wedding jitters, Maka._

A knock came to her door making her yelp.

"Maka?"

Maka lifted her head in surprise. "Kid?"

"Yeah, it's time."

As she got up, Maka took deep breaths. Finally she stepped out of the room to face Kid. "Okay."

He gave her an encouraging smile. "Just take a few minutes to take it all in, okay?"

"I'm fine Kid."

He shook his head. "No you're not. Just relax." Kid waited as Maka hesitantly tried to relax her shoulders.

"Okay, let's go."

Kid nodded and took her arm in his. "I hope you're truly ready," he said with his right hand beginning to open the door.

As Maka stepped in with Kid she was amazed to see so many faces. She was extremely happy all these people would come to her wedding. She could spot Liz and Patty and Crona and Marie. She even spotted Professor Stein. Killik, Ox, and Kim were all seated next to each other on the left and of course Maka had spotted Blaire near the front. Then she shifted her gaze over and her eyes landed on Tsubaki … _and Black Star_…

He spotted her gaze on him and he forced a grin.

Maka sighed and looked down at her bouquet Kid had just given her. When she looked up she saw Soul at the altar. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod …._

"Maka, relax," Kid whispered to her. Kid watched as she began to try and breath slowly again. "You know you should've really let your father take you to the altar. He's been glaring at me ever since we walked in."

Maka shook her head. "No, I'd rather have you here. It puts me at ease a little." _And I don't want my stupid idiot of a father to do anything outrageous, she thought._

Kid shrugged. "But it looks like you're on your own from this point on," he told her motioning her to the steps leading to the altar. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Maka nodded, still unsure of herself. Maka hesitantly walked up the steps. She could feel Black Star's gaze on her. Or was it just everyone's gaze on her? All eyes were on her. She could only smile and see Soul's face for comfort.

Vows were made, speeches were spoken, and soon it was time to kiss the bride.

Maka's eyes sparkled as Soul and she waved and beckoned to family and friends after the ceremony. Maka had noticed that the whole time she was at the altar she was sweating but now that all that was over, Maka could relax and cuddle in Soul's arms and smile. She made sure she said hi to all of her guests. Kid walked up to her with a piece of paper in hand. "Maka, Soul, here's a letter from my father."

It read:

**Dear Maka and Soul,**

** Wassup, wassup! It's seems your wedding is wassup. Terribly sorry I can't go but I wish you two the best of luck for the future ahead of yourselves. I only have one request: **

_Please come back to the academy if we are in crisis and need assistance. We can't have all our best students up and leave. Please!_

** Well that's all. Until next time!**

"Wow, that's just like him," Soul commented.

Maka smiled. "Yep, it sure is."

Kid cleared his throat. "But anyway, I wish you two the best of luck from today and onwards. You'll need it, though we'll miss you two in our unstoppable team."

Soul and Maka nodded. "Thanks," said Maka.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Blaire popped up and began shouting. "Oh my, gosh, I'm so proud of you two! You're all married an grown up now! And soon I'll be like … an Aunt!"

"Whoa, we're not that far yet," Soul muttered.

"Yeah, we haven't even talked about having kids yet," Maka added in.

Blaire's heart sunk. "Maaaaan!"

Patty giggled as the two Thompson sisters joined the conversation. "Congratulations," Liz exclaimed.

Maka nodded. "Thanks."

Soon Tsubaki and Black Star walked up to the group. "You look beautiful Maka," Tsubaki commented. This really made Maka blush. "Oh thank you."

Liz snickered. "Did Soul tell you that too?"

Soul and Maka froze and she hesitantly answered. "N-n-no."

"No?! What's wrong with you, Soul? She's your wife. You should at least compliment her."

A tint of red showed on Soul's cheeks. "Uh … I uh …" He noticed everyone looking at him expectantly. His gaze then turned to Maka who was also blushing a little. "Y-you look pretty; Prettier than normal."

Smiles spread across everyone's faces. After a while, Maka and the group continued to talk with each other. But out of the corner of her eye, Maka could see Black Star leaving the crowd. She felt pain wash over her. _What is wrong with me?_

Once Maka and Soul had privacy Soul said, "We should start heading out."

Maka nodded, still confused about Black Star. _Was it true? Did I love two people at once? _Was that how she felt all along? And here she was already married. It was too late to say anything to Black Star. She wanted to tell Black Star how she felt now more than anything. She shouldn't have been so dense. If she had realized her feelings sooner, she would've been able to let Black Star understand what she felt for him. _Was it really too late?_

Memories of the times Black Star and her spent together flashed inside her head. Of course he was bigheaded but he cared for his friends and would fight for what he loved. Is that what drew Maka in? Those simple times when he would say something that would make her feel her face turn a bright red and those times when he had helped her in a fight a little too impossible to win. There was also that time when she allowed him to punch her … That was on her accord! She had acted stupid and stubborn and blamed everything on Black Star. She thought she deserved some punishment so since she had punched him earlier out of rage, she thought it best that he get a shot at her as well … _probably wasn't the most lady-like thing._

_But still, I loved him. Did I still love him? _Her reactions and thoughts toward him played over and over in her thoughts. _I do still love him, don't I?_

Maka gave Soul a small smile. "I'll catch up with you outside. There's something important I need to take care of," she told him.

Soul gave her a puzzled look. "I can go with you-"

"No, don't worry. I'll be right back. I'll meet you in the lobby." And with that she dashed off.

Maka wanted to find Black Star and tell him everything. She had to. She searched the dining area first since that was where she last saw him. She searched everywhere she even-hesitantly-peeked to see if he was in the boys' bathroom. She didn't see him anywhere until she turned a corner. At the end of the hallway stood Black Star. He was all alone, much to Maka's luck.

Cautiously, she made her way towards him. As soon as she started walking his way he heard her and lifted his head. "Hey, Black Star," Maka said quietly.

"Yo, Maka," he said back and stared off in space as if he were bored.

Maka frowned at his lack of interest in seeing her. "I need to talk to you."

He glanced back at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of … important."

"Well then spill." He was obvious mad at something. He never liked cooperating with people when angry.

Maka stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to gather up the words she was going to say; the courage to say what she was going say. She had dashed off without even thinking about how to tell him about how she felt. She didn't even stop to consider maybe he wouldn't want to hear it. It was way too late to turn back now, though.

"B-Black Star," she began, stuttering. "You've been my friend for a very long time now." She noticed his eyes sharpen as he gazed at the wall ahead of him. He was thinking of where the conversation might be going. "A-and you've been a great friend." Wait did she already say something like that?! _Stop being repetitive, Maka! _"I've also been thinking for a while. I'm actually disappointed in myself for thinking at the last minute. I'm always so dense so …" It was obvious he was irritated. He wanted her get on with what she was trying to say to him, whatever it was. Maka took a deep breath. "I was thinking about how it was before all this wedding stuff. I was thinking about …you," she added with a blush. "I don't know why, but I-"

Black Star's face softened. Maka lifted her hand and placed it gently on his cheek, turning his head in her direction. "I've realized my feelings; the ones I had before and the ones I have now. They haven't changed. I … I l-" Maka was tired of trying to talk and before she could even think about it, she lifted her head and planted a kiss on Black Star's lips. This made Black Star's shoulders hunch up.

As she pulled away she could see Black Star's face look even more flustered. "M-Maka?"

"I love you Black Star. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner but what's done is done. I'm married and I have to move on but I really wanted you to know how I felt," she continued before giving him a chance to talk. Maka gave him a hopeful smile. "That was all I wanted to say …"

With a deep breath, Maka turned to leave the shocked Black Star. She had finally confessed what was aching in her heart for the longest time. She was sad that she had to leave him but she also loved Soul and she couldn't have both of them. Maka was about to turn the corner she came from when suddenly she felt herself being pulled and before she knew it her lips met Black Star's again. It took her awhile to take it all in. She accepted his warm kiss and placed her hand on his shoulder, kissing him back. They then released each other still hoping for more.

Black Star looked extremely embarrassed but quickly exclaimed, "I love you too!"

"W-what?!"

"I said …" Black Star hesitated trying to keep his eyes from straying towards her surprised face. "God, Maka, why do you have to be so deaf?"

"I'm listening …" Maka said in a teasing way but her voice sounded a little shaky.

Black Star groaned. "I love you too, okay? I should've realized sooner too. I was too caught up in being the hero that I hadn't even realized how far you and Soul had gotten."

Maka nodded. "I guess we're both pretty dense. Too bad we can't love each other, _together_."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't be together."

"Why not?" One look at Maka and he knew. "Oh, yeah, you're married."

"I can't believe you forgot that," Maka sighed.

"Well, even though you're not as big of a star as me your presence is pretty distracting."

"So is yours," she commented. Maka looked into his eyes with a look of longing. _If only … _"I'm sorry Black Star. I have to go now."

Maka turned to leave but Black Star grabbed onto her wrist. "Maka, wait!" Maka didn't want to look at him but she forced herself to and immediately Black Star gave her one last kiss. After a long moment they parted and he gave her an encouraging smile. "Bye, Maka."

Maka stopped herself from saying, "Can we still be friends", and nodded. She couldn't do that to Black Star. She couldn't even do it to herself. They could never be friends like they used to.

"Yeah … bye."

* * *

**I leave the rest up to the reader's imagination. **

**I don't know why but this pairing had always struck me as a good one. At heart I'm a SoulxMaka fan but I can imagine Black Star and even Kid ending up with her. Ugh, I hope I'm not the only one. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
